


Lexi

by ashtonir



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Confused Luke Hemmings, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Ashton Irwin, Kid Fic, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Minor Character Death, Minor Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, True Love, ashnluke on wattpad, life as we know it inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonir/pseuds/ashtonir
Summary: they hated each other, nobody would deny that. but they had one thing in common;"lexi"(also on wattpad ; ashnluke)





	1. baby and i

**Author's Note:**

> heya!   
this is based on life as we know it! 
> 
> comments are always loved x

Ashton Fletcher Irwin. Even the name was enough to set Luke off on a hour long rant that would have the people around him scurrying off to avoid the same complaints of "_he's arrogant, selfish and self-absorbed" _all words that Luke would use to describe his beloved ex boyfriend, Ashton.

Sure, they dated when they were eighteen until they were twenty, so maybe you could argue that their relationship failed because they were young college students that weren't prepared for anything quite serious. However, if you asked Luke, he'd tell you that Ashton was a flirt, argumentative and too caught up in his desire to be portrayed as a **bad boy **and a **player **to even care about his dying relationship with Luke.

It had been awkward when they had broken up. For starters, Ashton had basically lived in Luke's dorm for the two years they had been together and therefore when Luke's actual roommate, Calum had returned home from his lecturer to see a crying Luke and an Ashton absence, he knew it would be awkward, considering they shared friends.

Luke had loved Ashton, he had known what he was getting into when he fell in love with the boy that spent too much time at the local bar and avoided commitment like it were the plague. In fact, Luke should have been proud of himself that he managed to have Ashton for two whole years, that was the longest relationship that the curly haired guy had ever experienced. Their relationship hadn't been all bad either, at the end of the day they were really good friends which meant that they were able to always make each other laugh and cheer each other up. Ashton was also fiercely protective of Luke, and ironically enough he had always been easily jealous. Luke thought he was a hypocrite since he appeared to flirt with anything that breathed.

Luke was hurt when Ashton hadn't even tried to save their relationship when Luke had announced, rather loudly to the whole of Australia, "we are so over!", instead Ashton had became defensive and told him that they'd have never worked anyway.

And you'd think after that, Luke and Ashton would have parted ways like most ex partners usually do. Nope, Ashton and Luke shared friends. In fact, all of Luke's friends were also Ashtons's and neither were about to step back and allow the other to keep the friends. So Ashton was stuck in his life, even now, five years later, they'd bump into each other at friends birthday parties, at BBQ's, at every social gathering possible.

And Ashton, typical Ashton would always shoot Luke sarcastic remarks and digs that would have the blonde biting his lip to prevent a loud argument that would have their friends stuck in the middle.

He was as cocky and arrogant as he was when they had been together, he still spent most of his time at bars and involving himself in meaningless hook ups with no intent to ever get involved in another relationship after Luke. Luke on the other hand, had his own business, which took up most of his life- while he was eager to have his own family, a committed relationship and children, right now he was securing his business which was his own cafe- turns out he was pretty good at designing cakes for people's weddings.

From what Luke heard, Ashton worked with computers as a sport director for big games. According to Michael, Ashton wanted to move to Melbourne for a better job.

Luke had been fine with only bumping into Ashton at friends parties and avoiding him at all costs. However, when their mutual friends, Erica and Isaac had married, Luke had accepted that maybe he was going to always have Ashton popping up in his life since one of his longest friends, Erica, was marrying one of Ashton's longest friends, Isaac. And through the married couple, they'd be forced to see each other at gatherings.

But then, Isaac and Erica had Lexi. A blonde haired, blue eyed baby that Luke loved instantly.

Luke and Ashton had been asked to be godfathers. Sure, the blonde had been overjoyed when he was asked to be Lexi's godfather because, the kid was amazing and as much time as he could spend with her was great. However, when he learnt that Ashton was the other godparent and they'd have to stand together at the christening and act like rightful godparents for Lexi.

"You know, you've always loved great in navy, Lucas." Ashton had smirked when they had been stood at the end of the church, Lexi cradled in Luke's arms while Ashton held her tiny finger.

"Surprised you actually wore a suit today." Luke commented, looking at Ashton up and down. "It's usually skinny jeans and some overworn band tee that is really out of fashion."

Ashton rolled his eyes, "band tees don't go out of fashion, but thanks for your input Giorgio Armani."

Michael glaring at them both from his seat in the chapel had them both shutting him and reverting their attention back to the little angel in Luke's arms.

Lexi had always been a mediator for both of them.

Because if there was one thing that they shared, it was their love for their goddaughter.

Now, two years later, they had just celebrated Lexi's second birthday. Luke had helped Erica decorate, while Ashton had rocked up and took Lexi from Luke's arms with a quick grin and proceeded to make Lexi laugh and giggle, forgetting Luke actually existed, typical.

"Thanks for helping out today." Erica smiled as she walked into the kitchen, where Luke was putting away some newly cleaned plates. There was a half eaten cake left on the side, which Luke had made himself- perks of owning your own bakery.

"Anything for Lexi." Luke smiled as he looked through the double doors to where Ashton was sat on the floor, Lexi placed so she was sat against his knees as they sang their own version of row row row your boat. "I'm glad she's had a good day."

Erica hummed, coming up to stand beside her friend. "It's nice isn't it, seeing Ashton with her. He's good with her, isn't he?"

Luke quirked an eyebrow, not quite sure what she was getting at. "Sure." He nodded, "When he isn't drunk or passed out, he's an alright godfather."

Erica chuckled to herself, pulling Luke into her side. She has always been able to see right through him and it can be rather annoying at times. "What happened with you both?" She asked, "trying to get you to compliment Ash is like trying to pull teeth."

"He's my ex boyfriend. It's not my fault you decided to have a baby with his friend and now we are legally bound to have to see one another." Luke huffed. "If it was up to me, I'd have parted ways with him a long time ago-"

They were cut off by the sound of Ashton heading into the kitchen, a giggling Lexi in his arms as he reached forward and grabbed some of the food off the side and passed it to the toddler. "Not interrupting anything, am I?" Ashton smirked as he glanced in Luke's direction, allowing Luke to take Lexi from his hold. He wasn't letting Ashton take up all of his cuddling time with Lexi.

"Never." Erica chuckled, when she realised Luke wasn't going to reply. She walked past them both, ruffling Ashton's curls as she did before exiting the room.

Damn you, Luke thought to himself when he realised he was alone with Ashton.

"Missed me?" Ashton asked as he took a seat on the kitchen counter, swinging his skinny jean clad legs back and fourth as he watched Luke distract Lexi with more pieces of cucumber.

"Unfortunately, you stick around a little too much for me to have the chance too. I thought you were moving to Melbourne?" He snapped, still smiling at Lexi though.

"Almost sounds like you want me gone-" Luke was about to reply to Ashton's snark comment when Calum and Michael joined them, both looking cautious as they realised that both Ashton and Luke were alone. Luke couldn't say he was surprised, he couldn't remember the last time he was alone with Ashton.

"Should we remove the knives?" Michael teased, sensing the tension in the room.

"I...actually have to go. Sorry to burst your dreams of any knife fighting, Michael." Luke grinned, all teeth, as he pressed a kiss to Lexi's forehead. She babbled happily in response and placed a chubby hand against his lip, pulling on it slightly. "Love you, Lexi." He cooed, before offering her towards Calum, causing Ashton to pout in the background. "I'll see you guys later-" he called out as he reached over and grabbed his coat which was hung over a chair, specifically not looking in Ashton's direction as he did.

He made a quick exit, saying goodbye to all the other guests before he left before heading outside and towards his car. The drive home was long, but expected for Sydney, and he messed around with the radio to distract himself from whatever was going on in his mind. He always felt a little down after leaving get togethers, maybe it was because he lived alone in an apartment that seemed a little too big for just him.

And it wasn't like he was longing for a relationship, sure he wanted to get married and have kids without a doubt.

He pushed the cart through the supermarket aimlessly, another great distraction and a way to pass time before turning home. It was 6pm which meant by the time he was finished here he would be able to eat and fall straight to sleep before having to head to work in the morning- his thought process was cut short when his cart slammed into another persons, causing both Luke and the guy across from him to look up in shock at the sudden jolt.

"Shit- sorry!" Luke said instantly, flushing red at the awkward encounter.

Thankfully, the guy didn't seemed pissed but instead grinned, "I take responsibly too. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Oh. He was nice. "Heh, yeah me too."

The guy was silent for a few moments before he held a hand out, "Ethan."

Luke replied with his own name almost instantly, meeting the mans hand over their carts. Luke actually looked at him this time, he had similar colour hair to Ashton but with less curls, eyes much darker and overall style completely different considering he was in a three piece suit and Ashton's favourite attire to the supermarket was jeans with a strange amount of rips in them.

"It was nice bumping into you." Ethan chuckled, before shrugging. "Maybe... uh, I could get your number and we could hang out. I'll buy you a coffee for bumping into you."

Luke smiled, "sure, I'll buy you one right back."

Was that a date? Did Luke really just get asked out in the supermarket? Maybe he had hope yet, after all, if he can get good looking guys called Ethan who wore suits in the middle day to ask him for a coffee, he'd say he was doing pretty well for himself.

He was totally going to go home and ring Calum up about this.

When he finally made it to his apartment, he put his groceries away before falling down onto his couch, sighing in relief at the sudden silence that he was usually prone to dislike. Pulling off his shirt, he headed towards his bathroom to get a quick shower before returning to the comfort of his bedroom.

It was a pretty warm night, once again typical for Australia so he figured sleeping with the fan on was his only option considering his air con was broken and he still hadn't gotten that fixed. He reached into the top of his storage cupboard, cringing at the amount of dust that was falling on him as he reached around to pull it out.

A box of photos caught on the sleeve of his hoodie as he pulled the fan, and in typical Luke fashion, it fell onto the ground, opening up and allowing his floor to be covered in old photos that he had taken when he was younger.

He chuckled to himself as he was faced with a lot of pictures of him and his friends, there was a painful amount of Michael and Calum, the couple, who were not a couple at the time of these photographs, looking already perfectly in love. _Luke was not jealous, not at all. _He smiled and kept a few of his favourites of the pair out to give to them, they had just moved into their first place together and he figured they'd want to decorate with some memories.

His smile faltered when he picked up a particular photo. It was him and Ashton, they must have been about nineteen going by Luke's lip ring and the bandana that was covering Ashton's upper forehead. Luke was on Ashton's laptop and the other boy had his long arms wrapped around the blonde, a dimple grin across his face as they both starred back at the camera.

He realised why he had shoved the pictures in his cupboard now.

There was many more of the pair of them, one of his favourites being Ashton's birthday where they were in a photo booth. Most of the pictures consisted of them making out, apart from one where Luke was looking straight at the camera, Ashton on the other hand was looking right at Luke. The look on their faces made Luke want to look away, Ashton looked at Luke like he hung the moon in the sky and Luke looked the happiest he had ever been, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled like that.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of his phone ringing in the other room, quickly rushing down the corridor he picked up the phone and answered with a quick, hello?

"Is this Mr Hemmings?" The voice was unfamiliar and instantly made Luke nervous.

"It is, who is this?"

"I'm calling on behalf of your emergency contacts, Mr and Mrs Walker. Your friends have been involved in an accident and I am sorry to say they have both passed on the scene-"

The rest of the officers words were drowned out as Luke's heart rate increased and he starred ahead aimlessly, Erica and Isaac were dead.


	2. heartbreak and i

Luke pushed the doors open of the local station, heart in his mouth as he headed straight to the front desk where a women, looking half asleep, sat typing away on her computer. It was past midnight by now and the station was empty apart from a young girl sat in the waiting area, looking as if she had been busted for something and was waiting for a parent to come bail her out.

"My friends...an officer rang me and said my friends were in some kind of accident." Luke realised he sounded breathless and he was almost hard to understand. "Erica and Isaac Walker..."

The women nodded before looking back at her computer for a few moments. Luke was left anxiously biting at his lip, glancing over his shoulder to see he was still alone here.

For the next couple of minutes, the women explained how his friends had been involved in a car crash, a lorry had driven straight into them and they had died instantly. "Please-" Luke's voice broke as he spoke, "Tell me their daughter wasn't in the car, she's only two and-"

Luke was relieved when the women reassured him that Lexi had been with a babysitter at the time and was perfectly safe. She was now in social services while they looked at the couples legal documents for their daughter. Luke wished he had Lexi with him right now.

"I'm sorry again, Mr Hemmings." The women smiled sadly in his direction and all he could do was nod before he stepped away from the desk and stood in the middle of the empty waiting area, only sparring a glance to the teenager who was eyeing in suspiciously.

It was the door being ripped open and a panicked looking Ashton, wearing his favourite leather jacket and his motorbike helmet hooked under his arm that had Luke coming out of his daze. Their eyes met instantly and, maybe it was because Ashton was a familiar face or maybe it was out of instinct, but Luke found himself rushing towards Ashton and throwing his arms around him, finally allowing himself to cry.

Ashton was evidently shocked by the sudden contact, after all, the last time he had been this close to Luke was five years ago. Nether the less, he carefully wrapped his arms around the blood and placed a comforting hand against his back, attempting to soothe him in the only way he knew how.

"Are they-" he stopped, not wanting to know the answer or ask the question.

"They're gone." Luke cried into Ashton's neck, feeling Ashton's hands tighten around him once hearing the news.

"No..." Ashton whispered underneath his breath, suddenly feeling awfully breathless.

Luke was unsure how long they stood in the embrace but soon enough he was realising that he had been clinging onto his ex boyfriend for far too long now and he stepped backwards, rubbing at his eyes which were red rimmed. "Where's Lexi?" Ashton suddenly asked, looking panicked all over again over the idea of something happening to their goddaughter.

"Social services have her tonight." Luke answered, voice drained and tired.

Ashton frowned at that. "They're strangers." He huffed, "she'll be confused-"

Luke couldn't argue with that, while Lexi was a confident and daring two year old, she was still awfully clingy to those she knew and nervous around strangers. Luke just hoped she was asleep and safe.

"The officer said their lawyers will be around their house in the morning. We were their emergency contacts and since we are the closet thing to family they have around, they'll have to talk to us." Luke shrugged. "We should probably spend the night at their home."

Ashton rubbed the back of his neck. Luke has known him long enough to know he does that when he feels uncomfortable. "It'll feel weird being in their home.. without them."

Luke nodded in agreement, "We have to be ready for Lexi in the morning."

Ashton seemed to accept that before nodding towards the door, "I can drive us there..."

Luke quirked an eyebrow, "You're on your bike.."

"So?" Ashton held the door open for him. "You've been on my bike before... you can have the helmet."

Luke decided he was too emotionally exhausted to argue so he followed Ashton towards the mans beloved motorbike before slipping the helmet on his head and sitting behind Ashton. Once the engine started he automatically reached out and placed his arms around Ashton, clinging on a little tighter than usual.

The drive back to Erica and Isaac's thankfully wasn't long and Luke headed straight to the lounge as they walked through the door.

The constant reminders of their friends from pictures on the wall had Luke pushing his face into the comfort of the couch, suddenly regretting deciding to come here. Ashton took a seat beside him, a comfortable silence falling between them.

The house feeling too big for just the two of them. 

Luke blinked awake as the sun seeped through the gaps in the blinds. The last thing he had remembered was sitting beside Ashton on the couch and now he had been moved so he was laying down with a blanket thrown over him.

He found Ashton across the room, still asleep but he had moved himself to one of the single arm chairs and the way his neck was sitting told Luke that he wasn't exactly comfortable.

Luke tried to ignore the fact that Ashton must have laid him down on the couch and took the uncomfortable seat for himself, so he pulled himself up and wandered into the kitchen. Remembering Ashton loved a black coffee in the morning, he started preparing the drinks, knowing the women from social services should be arriving soon.

After a couple of minutes Luke heard shuffling in the over room and Ashton was walking through the arch way that lead to the kitchen. "Uh, hey." He said awkwardly, his curls flat against his forehead.

"I made you a drink." Luke said, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Thanks." Ashton muttered, taking the mug to his lips. "Uh how are-" Ashton was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing, both men looking at each other for a few moments before Luke made the first move towards the door.

"'Mr Hemmings? And Mr Irwin I presume?" The women at the door asked as she smiled softly at both of them.

Once they were seated around the dinner table, the women started going over the general information that they needed to know about planning for the funeral and when the bodies will be released. Luke listened while Ashton nervously played with the bracelet around his wrist, looking up occasionally.

"Where's Lexi?" Ashton suddenly asked, once the room had fallen into silence.

"She was placed in a foster house for the night." The women assured, "i promise she was placed in safe hands- as for Lexi, we do have some legal formalities to discuss."

Luke and Ashton glanced at one another before returning to look at the lawyer, "In both Mr and Mrs Walker's will they state that if anything were to happen the both of them, their daughter would be placed in the care of Mr Hemmings and Mr Irwin-"

The silence in the room was deafening as Luke went over and over in his head what the women just said.

"Excuse me, what?" Ashton blurred out, looking pale.

"The couple state they would want Lexi Walker to be placed in your care... both of your care." When neither man replied she continued, "That means if you were to accept this, we could book you in for a court date and you can apply to be Lexi's official guardians."

"And if we don't accept?" Ashton asked, breathless.

"Then Lexi would be placed in a foster home until any formalities were put in place." Luke didn't want Lexi to be around strangers anymore, he wanted Lexi here with him now.

"What if only one of us went for custody?" Luke suddenly asked.

"While the will suggested they wanted both of you to have joint custody, if only one wanted to be Lexi's guardian that is possible." She continued to discuss what was needed to make this official but Luke just drowned her voice out, occasionally glancing to Ashton to see him looking out of place, as if he wanted to run away.

"Can we see her?" Ashton asked, quietly.

"Of course."

They'd have to figure everything else out.


	3. her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adapting

Luke could've cried when the doorbell rang and this time the social worker stood on the other side with a tired looking Lexi in her hold. The second Luke opened the door he was reaching forward and taking the blonde baby from her hold, pressing the two year old against his chest with a sob.

Lexi, blissfully unaware of the situation, continued to babble happily as she was reunited with a familiar face.

"Hello you" Luke whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Missed you." As he walked into the door, he smiled sadly when he saw Ashton stood biting at his nails anxiously until Luke leaned over and passed him Lexi.

Lexi grabbed a handful of Ashton's curls and tugged, causing both men to laugh softly. The first laugh they had shared in forever.

"Heya pretty." Ashton smiled down at her, dimples making an appearance. Lexi placed her head on his shoulder and placed her thumb in her mouth, causing Ashton's face to drop once more, a reminder that her parents are no longer here to comfort her or hug her when she's sleepy.

"I've set the court date for tomorrow. Bring the paperwork and we'll get Lexi in your custody." The social worker said, although it looked like she hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment between the three. Luke had forgotten she was there if he was being honest.

And then she was gone and Luke and Ashton were alone with a two year old.

"Breakfast?" Luke asked, causing Ashton to look up with a small frown while rocking Lexi back and fourth as a way to distract her from the tense atmosphere.

"What? So this is it? We pretend that this set up is normal?" Ashton said, his voice strained and Luke couldn't figure out if that meant that he was about to burst into a fit of tears or start screaming in anger. Knowing Ashton, it was most likely the second.

"What else are we supposed to do, Ashton?" Luke snapped back through gritted teeth, keeping his voice low to not startle Lexi. "Do you want breakfast of not?"

The day passed slowly, Ashton distracts himself by playing with Lexi on the floor, showing her how to build the best Lego sculptures while Luke sorted out the paperwork. Legally, he and Ashton could live here with Lexi- no more empty apartment with no purpose. However, he couldn't help but feel like if he moved in here he would be replacing Erica and Isaac, something he couldn't possibly ever do.

Because that's the thing, Luke and Ashton could try, but they'd never be Erica and Isaac, Lexi would always pine for them.

Luke watched from where he was looking through paperwork to see Ashton messing with Lexi's hair- "You have curls, Lex! Like me, can I tell you a secret?" Lexi looked up with him with wide eyes as if this secret was going to be the best thing she ever heard, "Only the best people have curls-" he whispered, although it was exaggerated so Luke could still here.

"Luke has curls too." Ashton added, quieter this time.

"What are you both talking about?" Luke asked as he made his way towards them both, deciding that paperwork was now drilling a hole into his brain.

"The nature of people who have curls." Ashton smiled slightly, holding onto Lexi while she jumped up and down, trying to prevent her from falling flat on her face.

"I'm making stir fry for dinner." Luke stated after a few minutes of silence. He didn't know how to talk to Ashton anymore which felt awfully strange considering only five years ago they spent most of their time attached at the hip. Nobody could make Luke laugh like Ashton could, but at the same time nobody could make Luke cry like Ashton could.

"That sounds awfully domestic." Ashton grumbled, drawing on the piece of paper that Lexi had been scribbling on.

"I know you live at bars and order takeouts and probably haven't eaten an actual meal since university but Lexi needs actual food." Luke huffed at Ashton's remarks, "And you don't have to eat my food-"

"I was just wondering if you had poisoned it or not." Ashton muttered under his breath as Luke glared back, both men falling silent as Lexi distracted them with further toys and excitement. 

They held the funeral reception in the lounge, close friends and neighbours had arrived and offered Ashton and Luke their sympathies while cooing over Lexi who had been permanently in Luke's grip, both of them sharing comfort.

Ashton on the other hand had found solace in the corner of the room, sat on one of the armchairs with a glass of whiskey in his hold, forcing a smile whenever someone came over to talk to him.

"How are you both coping?" Calum asked, as he took a seat beside Luke, as the blonde rocked the toddler back and fourth, attempting to get her to fall asleep to avoid her being cranky later. "Y'know, I can't imagine it's easy to have to spend this much time with your ex boyfriend. Your ex boyfriend that you were madly in love with that is-"

"Emphasis on the _were_, Calum." Luke muttered, trying to keep the tension as low was possible.

"Stop down playing your feelings, Luke." Calum sighed, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I know what it did to you, the breakup with Ash. I know it'll hurt having to spend this much time with him."

Luke shook his head, "My only priority is Lexi. I'm doing everything to avoid hurting this kid, alright? We are all she has left, so you bet I'm going to push aside any resent I have for my ex boyfriend to protect Lexi. It's up to Ashton if he can do that too."

The funeral lasted a few more hours. Luke found out that the neighbourhood was pretty friendly, what with many of Erica and Isaac's neighbours stopping by and handing either Luke or Ashton a bowl of some homemade food, deciding that the last thing on both men's minds was what they were going to have for dinner.

Michael and Calum had pulled them both into tight hugs before leaving, promising that they'd be around to help as much as they both needed.

Luke found Ashton in Lexi's nursery, the toddler wrapped up in her favourite blanket that was white with small yellow ducks plastered around the print. Lexi had her pacifier in her mouth and was starring up at Ashton with wide eyes as he rocked her back and fourth on the rocking hair, singing quietly.

The other man hadn't noticed Luke stood in the doorway, a sad smile on his lips as he watched the pair.

"how I wish, now I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl-" Ashton sung softly, a voice that Luke had loved in the past. "running over the same old ground. what have we found, the same old fears... wish you were here-"

By the time Ashton has finished, Lexi was fast asleep in his arms with her pacifier still in her mouth. Ashton smiled down at her, "I know you're there Luke." He whispered, sparing a glance in the blondes direction.

Luke walked further into the room and softly took Lexi from Ashton's arms to place her in her crib, getting the baby monitor in the process and hooking it over his belt. "Didn't realise Lexi was a Pink Floyd fan." He said as they walked out of the nursery together, shutting the door quietly.

"Worked a charm didn't it?" Ashton said, and Luke couldn't argue with that one.

"I did the laundry and sorted out the beds so we don't have to sleep on the couch anymore." As much as Luke didn't want to sleep in Erica and Isaac's room, out of fear of replacing them, he knew that there was only one more spare room and Ashton could have that. And Luke sure as hell wasn't sharing with Ashton. "You can have the spare room, I'll uh, take Erica and Isaac's room-"

Ashton paused, "So this is our life now? Living in a home that isn't even our own?"

Luke frowned, "I don't want to take Lexi out of her home. She's already lost her parents, she needs some sort of normality-" Luke snapped, "And what? Are you going to look after her around your place, because according to Michael it's filled with empty beer bottles and one night stands-"

"You sound jealous, Luke." Ashton sneered, "After all, you could always take her to yours since you're such a grade a citizen. Then again, it's so boring there she'd probably be begging to come to mine."

"If you don't want to be here, go." Luke whispered, voice harsh and angry. He started passive aggressively placing dishes in the dishwasher, mentally reminding himself to wash some of Lexi's clothes and bibs as he did. "Go to a bar, drink away your responsibilities."

"You always hated having fun-" Ashton muttered back, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Luke storm around the kitchen.

"I just didn't like watching my boyfriend flirt with anyone that showed him attention-" Ashton laughed at Luke's words, reaching forward and snatching the baby bottle from the blondes hold, placing it down on the counter in an attempt to make Luke look at him.

"I'm just glad I got out while I could-" he patted his jeans pocket, searching for his bike keys before spinning around and heading towards the door- "I'm going out."

"Typical Ashton." Luke scoffed from his spot in the kitchen, "Can't even finish an argument without running off-"

"I can't do this, Luke." He stated as he slipped his leather jacket on, "I love Lexi, really I do. But I can't raise her, I didn't fucking sign up for this and I know you didn't either. She needs to be a stable family, me and you? We've never been that-"

And then the door was being slammed behind him and the sound of cries coming from the baby monitor had Luke dropping his head in his hands.

_Guess he was doing this by himself then._


	4. ours

A hand against his face dragged Luke from his sleep as he opened his eyes and was faced with a wide awake toddler who was using his chest as her seat. Lexi grinned behind her pacifier as she noticed Luke had woken, so Luke matched her smile tickling her sides and watching her smile grow through laughter.

Her short blonde hair was placed in tiny pigtails, and she wore a Minnie Mouse print onesie making her look positively adorable.

"Good morning to you too, Lexi." Luke chuckled as she fell face forward against his chest, reaching up and grabbing a handful of his curls as she did. He tried not to wince as he shifted her slightly, looking down at her bright blue eyes.

After his fight with Ashton last night and Ashton storming out, Lexi had been impossible to get back to sleep. He even tried Ashton's tactic of singing pink floyd to calm her down, but even that failed. So he had placed her in bed beside him, wrapped her up in a bunch of cushions and had fallen asleep beside her.

And now? He would have to start getting ready because court was today which would see Lexi be placed in Luke and Ashton's care permanently. Or at this rate, it would only be Luke who was going for custody after Ashton made his feelings clear the night before.

"Breakfast?" Luke asked Lexi who rolled on her back laughing as a reply. He'd take that as a yes.

While Lexi ate her breakfast, rather messily, Luke changed into an attire that can be considered respectful for heading to court. After all, if they were going to give him custody of Lexi he wanted to look like he could dress himself, so there he stood in a pair of black pants and a white button up that was a little too big for him.

"Opinions?" He stood in front of Lexi's high chair and did a little spin, smiling when the two year old clapped in response, clearly impressed by Luke's style choices.

"Right, we're outta' here." Once Lexi was dressed in a pinafore dress and yellow converses, picked the toddler up and headed towards the car, waving in the direction of one of the neighbours who was gardening at 9am. Fuck, Luke really needed to get to suburban life.

"Now remember." Luke started as he looked through the rear view mirror, making eye contact with Lexi who was sat in the back in her car seat, distracted by Luke's phone. She had already dropped it at least six times, he was just thankful he was almost at the end of his contract. "We have to smile. Act like you're really happy with me, because I don't want to lose you okay? I've already lost too many people, and they are not taking you too." Lexi just carried on smiling, clearly amused by the phone instead. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Lexi."

Somebody wish him luck.

Ashton groaned into his pillow as his eyes adjusted to the light and his headache made itself aware. He glanced around the room, feeling it was little weird that he had woken up in his own bed and not in the spare room of Erica and Isaac's. It also felt weird that he couldn't hear Luke's laughter as he tried to entertain Lexi and the toddler crawling into his room to wake him up.

Instead, he woke with a hangover and a hell of a lot of regret.

Although, he didn't regret the fight with Luke. Maybe, he regretted the way he acted and maybe he was a little harsh but he didn't regret letting his feelings out which were that he was too afraid to be Lexi's guardian. He loved her enough to know that she would be better without him.

Ashton has known Luke a long time and he was already a pre-made parent, he was mature, responsible and everything Ashton was not. Maybe that's why they couldn't make their relationship work.

Luke could easily look after Lexi, she already loved him anyway. Ashton would fuck up in the end like he fucked in everything else.

So he did what he did best and ran away.

The knock at the door had him groaning, wishing that he had just stayed asleep instead. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and an old college tee he opened the door to be faced with a very pissed off Michael, with a passive Calum stood behind his partner. Typical.

"Can I help?" Ashton sighed, moving out of the way while his two friends pushed into his apartment, frowning at the alcohol bottles.

"Luke told us about your argument." Michael snapped, clearly in a no bullshit mode. "He's not boring Ashton, that was mean."

"He applied I sleep around with the whole population of Sydney, so he's no angel either." Ashton growled out, "you aren't his bodyguard."

"No, but I am his friend and I know he's really stressed at the moment." Michael paused, "And you are too, and we are your friends too Ashton. C'mon, is this really what you want?" He motioned around his messy, yet empty apartment. If Ashton had taken English literature at university he would have said that was a metaphor for his heart, but hey, he's not that deep.

"I know you adore Lexi. If your worried about messing up, you'll have us, your friends, you'll have Luke-"

Ashton cut him off with a roll of his eyes, "You know Luke is only putting up with me because of Lexi. He hates being in the same room as me-" he ran a hand through his curls. "Erica and Isaac were dumb to think that we could co-parent Lexi. Like, what was it? Some stupid plan to get us back in the same room?"

"Maybe, like most people, they remember what you and Luke were like before your breakup." Calum spoke up, "You can say you hate each other all you want but you forget we remember you as a couple. I remember how in love with Luke you were, and Luke didn't see you for months after your break up but me and Michael did." He paused, before adding. "I remember all the nights we'd come into your apartment and you'd be so drunk you couldn't stand, every time you'd ask for Luke, as we would put you to bed you'd beg us to ring him because he blocked your number and you needed to tell him you loved him."

Ashton looked away, suddenly feeling as if he were in a therapists office. "But to Luke's face you just acted like a cold, arrogant asshole who was glad he broke Luke's heart. Sure, you and Luke aren't together anymore but that doesn't mean you don't have the potential to be a parent to Lexi. She needs you both, and when you work together you actually make quite a good team-"

"Luke is the only person I've ever been in love with, he's seen more of me then anyone on the planet and guess what? I still fucked that up." Ashton shrugged, "I'm not letting me and Lexi get attached to one another only for it to be taken away from me."

Calum and Michael shared a look before nodding in defeat, "Look we told Luke we'd go see him in court, he's pretty nervous and apparently he and Lexi didn't sleep well-"

"Why? Are they okay?" Ashton rushed out.

"They're fine." Calum assured, "just restless. Keep in touch, Ash."

And then they were gone and Ashton was alone.

He headed out of his apartment, dressed in his usual attire of jeans and a tee, he had to be at work in fifteen minutes and it was a thirty minute drive. He'd blame Calum and Michael.

He paused in his tracks when he bumped into something a lot smaller than him, glancing down a little body, who must have been just a little bigger than Lexi was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Oh!" The women, Ashton figured, his mother gasped as she rushed over and picked the toddler up. "I'm so sorry, I can't keep up with him now a days. Toddlers are a handful-"

"That's okay." Ashton smiled, "I know, they run faster than you'd expect, right?"

The women smiled, "You have your own?"

"A two year old like you, her name is Lexi." Ashton found himself saying, although on the inside he was mentally questioning why he was even bringing Lexi up when Luke would be heading to court right now to gain sole custody and Ashton would probably only see the two blondes twice a year, if he were lucky.

"Beautiful." She stated, starting to walk away. "Best things in life, aren't they?" And then she was gone and leaving Ashton with a sudden feeling of regret.

Luke and Lexi. The best things in life, them or a bachelor lifestyle that made him want to sleep all day anyway.

Isaac and Erica wanted him to be part of Lexi's life, Luke was prepared to co-parent her with him. It was only Ashton standing in his own way. 

"Mr Hemmings, I'm gathering that Mr Irwin won't be joining us today?" The lawyer questioned as she stood on the left of Luke while he tried to tie Lexi's sneakers back up, after she had kindly kicked them off in the middle of the car park when Luke had been rushing into court.

"Uh, I think it might just be me and Lexi." Luke said, "That's okay right?"

"Of course Luke."

"I'm just anxious that they'll take her away." Luke muttered, holding the toddler a little tighter against his chest.

"I can assure you that nobody will separate you and Lexi. The judge can see the strong relationship you both share." She reached out and held her hand out towards Lexi. "Isn't that right, Lexi?"

The judge called Luke up front and he offered Lexi over to Calum who was holding his arms out, already eager to hold the toddler.

"Luke Robert Hemmings... going for custody of Lexi Walker. I have checked all your paperwork and-" the judge was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open and Luke was sure his heart got caught in his throat as he turned his head and saw a stressed out looking Ashton storming into the room. Clearly, he hadn't planned to come to court considering his outfit choice but nether the less he rushed over so he was stood beside Luke.

"Am I too late?" Ashton asked Luke, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Uh..." He was a little stunned, not expecting Ashton to actually come. "Ashton is here now so-" he started as he looked up at the judge with hopeful eyes,

"You're not too late, Ashton." Their lawyer butted in, "But do try to arrive at a normal time next time."

"Sure." Ashton breathed out, he looked up at Luke and managed a smile. "Hi."

Luke smiled back, "Hey."

"Both Mr Ashton Fletcher Irwin and Mr Luke Robert Hemmings are therefore shared guardians of Lexi Walker."

Maybe they would do it together.


End file.
